


Let me set the table and eat you out for dinner

by Anonymous



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: cita-cita sejun adalah bergumul bersama seungsik di atas meja.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 23
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous, New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	Let me set the table and eat you out for dinner

Seungsik pada akhirnya percaya kalau seseorang yang baru terjerumus hal mengasyikkan biasanya akan terlalu asyik dengan hal tersebut dan tak bisa lepas untuk sekian lama ketika ia menemukan Sejun tak bisa lepas dari ponsel yang layarnya menampilkan berbagai macam gambar produk di aplikasi berwarna jingga. 

  
  


Seperti hari ini misalnya, ketika Seungsik baru pulang bekerja, ia menemukan kekasihnya sedang berbaring di sofa tengah dengan layar ponselnya yang kentara sekali sedang membuka apa. Lelaki itu mendekati kekasihnya lalu menggeleng kepala.

  
  


“Syopi lagi, Sejun?”

  
  


“Oh, hai?” Sejun mengulas cengiran super lebar dan menoleh pada Seungsik. “Aku nggak tahu kamu udah pulang.”

  
  


“Siapa suruh keasyikan scroll.” Seungsik berdecak pelan.

  
  


“Tanya dong aku mau beli apa!”

  
  


Sejun berbaring menelungkup. Kepala terangkat naik menatap Seungsik yang balik menatap dengan memicingkan mata penuh kewaspadaan. Ekspresi Sejun sekarang boleh saja berbinar seperti anak anjing kecil yang melihat tuannya baru pulang membawa makanan namun tahunan menjadi kekasihnya membuat Seungsik belajar untuk selalu mengingat bahwa selangkangan Sejun bergerak lebih cepat daripada roda-roda kepalanya. 

  
  


“Sejun mau beli apa?”

  
  


“Meja,” sepasang mata Sejun berkilat berbahaya. Untuk sepersekian detik, Seungsik tergoda untuk menarik kembali pertanyaannya. “Meja…, _yang baru_.”

  
  


Tangan Seungsik menggestur ke bagian belakangnya. Ke arah di mana dapur sempit yang menyatu dengan ruang makan tak kalah kecilnya berada. Ada meja petak yang cukup untuk mereka berdua dan bisa dijejali empat orang jika Seungwoo dan Byungchan datang. “Kita udah punya meja. Silakan lihat kalau kamu nggak inget.”

  
  


Sejun memanjang-manjangkan lehernya. “Lihat kok. Itu meja makan kita yang dikasih sama Chan karena dia nggak mau repot-repot bawa mejanya pas pindahan.”

  
  


“Terus? Kenapa beli meja lagi? Mau ditaro di mana mejanya?”

  
  


“Dimana aja yang penting spasinya cukup.”

  
  


“Spasinya cukup buat…?”

  
  


“ _Listen_ , kak pacar.”

  
  


“ _I’m listening_ , dek pacar.”

  
  


Sejun nyengir waktu Seungsik membalasnya dengan panggilan yang sama. Pemuda itu membenarkan posisi duduknya hingga bersila di atas sofa. 

  
  


“Aku mau beli meja yang kuat buat kita duduki berdua.”

  
  


Jeda. _Lagi_. Kali ini lebih lama dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Sepasang mata Seungsik memandangi Sejun penuh tanya. Mengantisipasi apa pun yang akan keluar dari mulut yang suka sembarangan itu. 

  
  


“Duduk tuh di kursi. Bukan di meja.”

  
  


“Bukan itu maksudnya!”

  
  


“Terus?”

Jeda. _Lagi-lagi jeda_. Ada mata yang menyiratkan harap ketika Seungsik bertanya maksudnya. Ada kepala yang dipakai bekerja keras untuk menangkap maknanya. Ada dua orang yang saling tatap dan menanti dengan pikiran-pikiran masing-masingnya. 

“ _Oh_.”

Lalu ada ‘oh’ yang menumbuhkan harap pada dada Sejun. 

  
  


“Silakan lanjutkan acara _scrolling_ syopinya kalau begitu.”

  
  


Kalau tidak ingat ponselnya mahal dan ia sayang sekali pada Seungsik, mungkin Sejun akan melemparkan gawai ditangannya dan memaki Seungsik yang tidak terpancing. Sepasang alisnya bertaut tak senang. 

  
  


“Apa maksudnya?” Bibir Sejun mencucu. Ekspresinya sarat akan rasa tak terima karena Seungsik tak mendukung agenda ‘valentine bersama meja baru’ miliknya. 

  
  


“Ya…, lanjut belanjanya?” Seungsik menatap Sejun bingung. “Kamu mau beli meja, ‘kan? Ya udah beli aja?”

  
  


“KAMU OH TADI MAKSUDNYA APA?”

  
  


“Oh… _oh?”_ Seungsik menggaruk kepala bingung. “Ya, oh? Kamu pengen kita berdua duduk di meja? _Okay_?”

  
  


“Aku mau punya meja baru buat valentine.” Sejun menekankan silabel demi silabel sambil menatap Seungsik. “Meja baru. Pas Valentine. Buat kita duduki berdua.”

  
  


“ _O…, kay_?”

  
  


“KANG SEUNGSIK!”

  
  


“Hadir???”

  
  


“AKU MAU CARI MEJA KUAT BIAR KITA BISA GENJOT-GENJOTAN DI ATAS MEJA TANPA TAKUT MEJANYA AMBRUK DAN TETANGGA BAWAH HEBOH???”

  
  


Maka meledaklah tawa Seungsik bersamaan dengan amarah Sejun yang ikut meledak. Sepasang matanya yang ramah berubah menjadi dua bulan sabit yang membuat ekspresinya menjadi mirip anak anjing. Jadilah di dalam ruangan itu, ada dua ekor anjing yang sedang berinteraksi: anjing yang marah dan anjing yang terhibur karena kemarahan anjing lainnya. 

  
  


“Kenapa ngamuk-ngamuk, sih?” Seungsik mendekat lalu mengusap-usap kepala Sejun penuh sayang. “Pemarah.”

  
  


“Bisa-bisanya kamu nggak ngerti.”

  
  


“Yang cabul itu kamu. Bukan aku, dek pacar.”

  
  


“Aku nggak bakal cabul kalau pacarku nggak mengundang minta dicabuli!”

  
  


Seungsik tersedak dan sekarang gantian Sejun yang tertawa. 

  
  


“Tapi serius. Cita-citaku pengen bergumul di atas meja.”

  
  


“Cita-cita jenis apa itu, Sejun? Orang tuh cita-cita jadi dokter.”

  
  


“Ya sama aja kan? Dokter nusuk pasien pake jarum suntik. Nah, aku nusuk kamu pake—“

  
  


Mulut Sejun keburu dibekap Seungsik. “Jangan dilanjutin.” 

  
  


“Oke.” Sejun meminggirkan tangan Seungsik yang membekapnya. “Aku serius tapi. Aku pengen di atas meja sama kamu.”

  
  


“Aku nggak tahu mau komentar apa.”

  
  


“Komentari fantasiku.”

  
  


“Mmm…, menarik?”

  
  


Sejun mendelik dan Seungsik tertawa kencang. “Ya abis mau dikomentarin apa lagi, Sayang?”

  
  


“Kamu nggak punya fantasi apa-apa gitu?” Sejun memiringkan kepala. Ekspresinya penuh tanda tanya. “Bukannya biasanya yang kayak kamu tuh fantasinya liar, ya?”

  
  


“Maksudnya yang kayak aku tuh gimana?”

  
  


“Kamu tuh serius,” Sejun menuding Seungsik. “Kayak anak baik-baik tanpa dosa.”

  
  


“Nggak ada anak baik-baik yang buka kaki buat adek kelasnya biar semangat skripsian.”

  
  


Sejun nyengir. “Itu kerja amal. Pahalanya gede. Kalau bukan kamu, batinku nggak puas dan aku nggak lulus-lulus.”

  
  
  


“Kamu bisa lulus lebih cepat kalau nggak pura-pura tertekan terus dan minta kepala tiap sebentar.”

  
  


“Kamu bikin aku terkesan jorok.”

  
  


“Sejun,” Seungsik mendengus tak percaya. “Kamu emang jorok. _Banget_.”

  
  


“Karena suka mamam pantat?”

  
  


“.....”

  
  


Sejun tergelak. Ponselnya ia kunci kembali lalu diletakkan di atas meja. Setelah puas menertawakan Seungsik yang tersedak untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, ia menepuk pahanya lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. “ _Welcome home_ , kakak pacar. Duduk di sini dan biarkan aku meluk-meluk kamu sebagai _reward_.”

  
  


Ada senyum tergrafir di sudut-sudut bibir Seungsik ketika Sejun dengan _playful_ memintanya duduk di pangkuan. Lelaki yang lebih tua mendekat. Bersiap duduk di paha tebalnya lalu membiarkan pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun itu mendekapnya dengan nyaman. 

  
  


“Sambil gesek-gesek boleh, kan?”

  
  


Seungsik berhenti berjalan. “Sejun.”

  
  


“Bercanda,” Sejun mengacungkan dua jari sebagai bentuk perdamaian. “Aku nggak bakal nakal, Kak. Cuma pengen peluk kamu dan bilang kamu hebat banget bisa kerja seharian terus pulangnya ngadepin aku kayak gini.”

  
  


Seungsik memicingkan mata tak percaya. 

  
  


“ _Okay_ , mungkin tambah cium-cium dikit,” Sejun mengerjap. “Pipi? Bibir kulum-kulum dikit? Bahu?”

  
  


“Aku belum mandi. Jangan aneh-aneh. Orang keringetan gini juga.”

  
  


“Lho, kenapa?” Sejun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Tomyum tuh enak karena asem. Kamu asem juga pasti enak.”

  
  


“Korelasinya nggak ada.”

  
  


“ _Well_ , aku tolol matematika,” Sejun mengangkat bahu. “Tapi nggak butuh kecepatan, gaya gravitasi, jarak, dan lain-lain buat ngitung seberapa gede aku sayang sama kamu.”

  
  


Seungsik meringis. “Geli…”

  
  


“Aku belum pegang-pegang udah geli?”

  
  


“Kalau kamu yang pegang bukan geli tapi—“

  
  


“Tapi?”

  
  


“Nggak jadi.”

  
  


“Lanjutin dong!” Sejun menyuarakan protesnya. “Bilang dipegang Sejun bukan geli, tapi enak!”

  
  


“Dipegang Sejun bukan geli tapi enak,” Seungsik membeo. “Udah, ‘kan?”

  
  


“Kamu nggak seru.”

  
  


“Yang seru apa dong?” Seungsik mengerling jenaka. Senyumnya dikulum rapat. Senang karena berhasil mengerjai Sejun yang sekarang ekspresinya seperti anak anjing yang ekornya ditarik-tarik. 

  
  


“Kita,” Sejun tersenyum jenaka. “Nyobain meja baru? Goyang-goyang pinggul sampe…. _lengket_?”

  
  


“Kenapa lengket?”

  
  


“Kenapa hayo?”

  
  


“Keringetan?”

  
  


“Kena sperma, Seungsik. Jangan kayak anak SMP yang pacarannya cuma nanya lagi makan tiap waktu!”

  
  


Kembali Seungsik tergelak. “Iya, aku ngerti. Cuma pengen gangguin kamu aja.”

  
  
  


“Kamu enak digangguin.” Sejun memotong kata-kata Seungsik yang belum sempat ia selesaikan. “Hafal banget deh. Kamu pasti mau ngomong itu.”

  
  


“Bener,” Seungsik mengiyakan. “Aku nggak perlu ngomong aja kamu udah tahu, ya?”

  
  


“Aku tahu semuanya tentang kamu.” Sejun berujar bangga. Senyumnya membuat sepasang ceruk muncul di pipi-pipinya. 

  
  


“Tapi kamu tahu nggak kalau aku tadi pesen makanan dan sebentar lagi bakal dateng?”

  
  
  


Ekspresi Sejun yang berseri-seri membuat senyum sayang merekah pada wajah Seungsik. Kekehan lolos dari bibirnya. Masih tak habis pikir dipesankan makanan saja bisa membawa bahagia sebegitunya untuk kekasih yang sudah ia pacari hitungan tahun tersebut. 

  
  


“ _After I’m done with my dinner, can I eat you out for dessert?”_

  
  


“.....”

  
  


“ _Please?_ ”

  
  


“Aku mandi dulu tapi, ya?”

  
  


Sejun bersorak dan Seungsik hanya bisa menghela napas dibuatnya. 

*

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
